


red glow

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [27]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi might enjoy eating messily and indulging in all the blood and flesh that his victims have to offer him, but they're all human and there's something Tatsuya has that they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red glow

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings in the tags.

There's blood smeared across Atsushi's face, but it isn't quite enough. He licks his lips, rubbing his thumb over his chin to collect the blood and suck on it. Underneath him on the bed, Tatsuya chuckles, reaching up and dragging his index and middle finger over Atsushi's cheek, bringing them back dripping with more blood, pushing them against Atsushi's lips.

"Careful," Atsushi murmurs around Tatsuya's fingers, his eyes glowing purple with a faintly red tinge, not even remotely human. "I might just bite down on these."

"You would," Tatsuya laughs, and curls his fingers against Atsushi's teeth, tempting him. "You'd bite them clean off."

"Do you want me to?" Atsushi asks, his words muffled by the way Tatsuya's fingers push deeper into his mouth.

"I think," Tatsuya murmurs, propping his head up with his free arm, "that you have better things that you could be doing, right now."

Atsushi hums, leaning down to kiss Tatsuya's neck, leaving a faint smudge of blood behind from where he hasn't managed to clean all of it off his face. "I suppose I do." 

He likes kissing Tatsuya after they've been hunting. Tatsuya is always so pristine about everything he does; he even makes sure that his kills are clean. There's never a single drop of blood spilled when he eats the people he catches. Nothing like Atsushi.

Then again, they both like it that way. With Tatsuya so clean, there's more of a canvas for Atsushi to work with. More of a mess that he can possibly make, and he knows that Tatsuya loves the thought of it just as much as he does. 

Atsushi might enjoy eating messily and indulging in all the blood and flesh that his victims have to offer him, but they're all human and there's something Tatsuya has that they don't. Several things, if Atsushi's being honest.

Right now, the two most important things that differentiate him from the others are one, the fact that his flesh tastes so much better than any human's and two, the fact that if Atsushi tears him apart to taste, Tatsuya will just regenerate. 

As much as Atsushi will do for a meal, Tatsuya himself is too high of a cost to pay. The fact that Atsushi can feed from him in little bits and pieces and then let him regenerate is incredibly convenient. Atsushi doesn't think that Tatsuya is someone that he would be willing to lose, not to anyone. Not even to himself.

He moves his mouth lower, over Tatsuya's clavicle, sucking on it, laving his tongue over the salty skin, kissing beauty marks as he makes his way further down, unbuttoning Tatsuya's shirt as he goes. He sucks on one of Tatsuya's nipples, then moves to the other, pulling the shirt open as far as it'll go. He moves further down, kissing over Tatsuya's stomach, feeling him squirm, half because he's ticklish and half because he's desperately trying to get out of his shirt. 

He presses his tongue against the dip of Tatsuya's hips, then follows it with his teeth. He feels Tatsuya tense beneath him and he smiles against the skin. He undoes the front of Tatsuya's pants with his long fingers, pushing the material aside. He strokes Tatsuya's cock, hot and hard already, and hums to himself, using his thumb to tease the sensitive spot just under the head. 

"Atsushi," Tatsuya exhales shakily, already arching off the bed, trying to thrust into Atsushi's hand.

"You'll have to be patient," Atsushi tells him. "you know I like to take my time."

Tatsuya laughs, high and shaky, trailing off into a moan as Atsushi licks the very head of his cock before moving away. 

"You're mean," Tatsuya admonishes softly. 

"You do worse than this to me," Atsushi reminds him, and presses a kiss to Tatsuya's balls this time, sucking one into his mouth.

"Fuck," Tatsuya gasps out.

"This is fun," Atsushi murmurs, stroking Tatsuya and watching him squirm. "I can see why you like doing it so much. Maybe I should do it more often."

"Atsushi, please," Tatsuya whispers, his hand going to his own cock. Atsushi bats it away, holding his hand in place in case Tatsuya tries it again.Tatsuya whimpers softly. " _Please_." 

"But this is so much fun," Atsushi sighs, rubbing the pad of his thumb along Tatsuya's balls, then behind, to his perineum. "I don't think I want to stop." 

He doesn't, no matter how desperate Tatsuya's pleading turns. He lets Tatsuya's orgasm build slowly, until he's shaking with it, tears at the corners of his eyes as he comes in thick spurts all over his own stomach. Atsushi hums, abandoning Tatsuya's cock in favour of licking across his stomach. 

Tatsuya's stomach tenses underneath Atsushi's mouth, like he knows what's coming next. He probably does.

Atsushi bites down, his teeth tearing through skin. He hears Tatsuya's gasp, a mix of pleasure and pain, and bites into him again. There's blood pouring out of him, pooling over his stomach and mixing with his come. Atsushi licks the combination of both, swallowing it down, pressing his fingers into Tatsuya's wound and tearing at it. 

"Always the stomach," Tatsuya murmurs, his voice thin with pain, his knuckles white as he grips onto the bedsheets as they steadily grow redder with his blood. "Are you trying to get to what I've eaten myself?" 

"Maybe," Atsushi murmurs, kissing the edges of the hole he's made in Tatsuya's stomach. "You're just so pretty here, I can't help but want to rip it open."

Tatsuya chuckles, his fingers stroking through Atsushi's hair. His skin is slick with blood now, and Atsushi runs his fingers through it, not even surprised when Tatsuya comes again, weaker this time. 

"Do you like it that much?" he asks, just to tease. 

"You tell me," Tatsuya smiles, and his regeneration must have kicked in, because he doesn't sound as pained now. Which is good, Atsushi thinks to himself. It means that Tatsuya will be more present for what comes next.

He kneels up on the bed, taking himself into hand and stroking lazily as he watches Tatsuya bleed out beneath him. It doesn't matter how slowly he moves his hand over himself; he's already so close that his orgasm isn't very far off. He grunts softly as he comes, over the blood that's pooling in the dips of Tatsuya's muscles and hips. 

With a soft chuckle, Tatsuya rubs his hand over the wound that Atsushi's made, hurrying the healing process along. "You'll have to clean me up, Atsushi."

"I guess so," Atsushi hums, and leans over Tatsuya to do just that.


End file.
